


Usually

by NogitsuneStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Cute, Drabble, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Malia being Malia, One Shot, Pack Bonding, Scalia, Scents & Smells, Short One Shot, Sleeping Together, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10080713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NogitsuneStiles/pseuds/NogitsuneStiles
Summary: After a few days, Scott had accustomed to her rhythm.After a week, he had started to stay up late, waiting for her.After two weeks, he had had to admit to himself that he was not even able to fall asleep without her.(Sequel to "Big Spoon, Little Spoon")





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Big Spoon, Little Spoon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530657) by [NogitsuneStiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NogitsuneStiles/pseuds/NogitsuneStiles). 



> Since there were so many lovely requests for a sequel to "Big Spoon, Little Spoon", I was finally able to write this little idea down! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Nogitsune xo

Usually Scott went to bed early.

Usually Scott was in the worst possible mood when being too sleep-deprived, or being woken up in the middle of the night.

However, suddenly _usually_ was something that seemed to need some correction and over-thinking.

Why else would he wait until 2AM, fighting to stay awake, turning from side to side, just to finally hear her climbing through his window above the heater?

Or feel his heart skip a beat when he woke up to the soft rustling of the sheets of her lying down next to him, snuggling up close to enjoy the warmth of his body?

After a few days, Scott had accustomed to her rhythm.

After a week, he had started to stay up late, waiting for her.

After two weeks, he had had to admit to himself that he was not even able to fall asleep without her.

After three weeks, he knew he had to tell her that he didn’t want her to leave in the mornings before the sun came up.

Tonight, Scott furrowed his brows in surprise when he heard the familiar rustling of the grass outside and sensed her scent become stronger at not even 1AM.

“Malia…?”, he asked quietly, sitting upright. “Everything alright?”

Malia closed the window behind herself quietly, turning around to face him.

“Yeah.”, she smiled at him, the expression on her face seemed almost shy, if shyness was even a character trait he would in the least associate her with. “I just couldn’t wait another hour to see you.”

Scott’s expression changed, he beamed with joy as he looked at her. 

“You know, you could come over whenever you want… even before midnight.”, he chuckled.

“You could have been studying. I didn’t want to distract you.”

“You distract me even when you’re not here, so that’s nothing you need to worry about!”, he laughed.

Malia sat down next to him, taking off her boots and throwing them into the corner by his armchair.

“I guess then we both have that in common.”, she stated casually, looking at him with dark, curious eyes.

For a moment, Scott felt like asking what she meant by that, but it seemed more appropriate to just keep his mouth shut.

To just sit here with her in silence, looking at her, enjoying her scent, her presence, the way her entire body was focused on him.

He smiled at her, his hand gently reaching for her in the same moment she leaned in, burying his fingers in her wild, short, brown mane, closing his eyes when he finally felt her lips on his.

“Please don’t leave in the morning…”

He heard himself say it even before he could think about it, but going by the way she looked at him now, she seemed almost more relieved than he was.

“I was kind of hoping you’d say that…”

She smiled back at him, taking his face into her hands, climbing on top of him as she kissed him, more passionately and demanding as before. His hands made their way underneath her shirt and tank top, taking both off and throwing it aside carelessly.

“Maybe tomorrow night… you could come over for dinner… and then stay…?”, Scott whispered softly between kisses, brushing her hair out of her face in a loving gesture when they parted.

Malia smiled at him excitedly, the happiness in her eyes almost taking his breath away with joy.

“Sounds great…”

She took off the rest of her clothes before pulling the covers over their naked bodies, getting as close to Scott as she possibly could, sinking deeper into his embrace, chuckling breathlessly against his lips as she felt his fingertips explore her bare skin much more bravely and shamelessly than all the nights before, slowly letting go of the gentleman-like patience. 

There was no need to explain. 

No need to say it out loud.

The way her heart was racing, the way his scent changed when she touched him now, was more than both of them needed to know that there was nothing _usual_ about them anymore.


End file.
